


Ensnared

by HaneGaNai (nezstorm)



Series: Glance [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/HaneGaNai
Summary: A chance meeting in an elevator.





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting old works.

A silent 'ding' announced that they reached yet another stop on their way up. Some of the passengers left. A few new faces joined filling the empty places the other's left. The door closed and the journey up continued.

Urahara Kisuke was among the ones that were still waiting for the right floor to come. Though he usually wasn't in any hurry to get anywhere at work, today, he was surprisingly a rather impatient passenger. Crossing his arms at his chest, foot tapping the floor angrily, his huffing disturbing the otherwise calm atmosphere in the elevator.

_ Come on, move faster, move faster! _

Normally, he wouldn't care less that he'd make a client wait for him. He could sweet-talk anybody and he could get away with everything with a single, charming smile of his or with a bit of flirting. He was just that hot.

Today however was not his day.

He got up late – nothing unusual. But today it was a sprouting headache that woke him up. He had a nasty hangover. Urahara should have known better than to party with Yoruichi in the middle of the week, Wednesday was most certainly not fit for the title of little-Friday. It didn't help that the purple haired woman could hold her liquor better than him and liked to have him all plastered – and she probably used the opportunity to collect blackmail material.

Wondering briefly what his long-time friend managed to get from him last night to leave him seemingly unharmed (meaning without dying his hair pink or anything equally childish like she did last month) the blond had untangled himself from the sheets and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He intending a nice soft awakening in the shower, but what he did however, was curse loudly as he slipped and fell on his ass when, instead of a soothingly hot spray, icy cold water hit his skin. His skin suddenly feeling too tight for his own body as it instantly turned into goosebumbs.

Still cursing under his breath he toweled himself hastily, tied the towel around his waist and moved over to the sink. He thought about shaving – boys and girls liked him smooth - but in the end decided that he'd probably cut himself in the process. A shady look suited him best anyway. He dressed quickly and left for work not bothering with breakfast.

And so here he was, giving the metal door a look that would have the elevator take up speed, if only it could sense his foul mood. And it would release a sight of relief, when it finally reached his floor and Urahara stormed off not bothering with being polite to people as he shoved them out of his way. If they ever thought of complaining he'd kill the nasty words with one of his unfailing smiles. But not at the moment. Right now he needed to get to his office fast – he didn't feel up to be called on the carpet by old-man Yamamoto today.

All things considered, he couldn't be blamed for walking into somebody in his rush. Even more so since the other party was in a hurry as well. Documents and photos were everywhere, some of them still in the air, his ass in pain. A silent 'oww' followed by a curse could be heard from somewhere in front of him. He stood up with a wince and dusted off his suit. He looked down on the man who was currently shuffling through papers on all fours trying to collect them and set them in order at the same time. His vibrant hair caught Urahara's attention – a mass of spiky, orange tresses.  _ What an interesting color _ , he thought momentarily enthralled by the scene before him. But even more interesting were his eyes. All of a sudden, he couldn't move under the weight of that gaze. Brown eyes with flecks of gold, piercing him with a strange intensity that left him staring. He couldn't breathe. He just stood there with his mouth open like an idiot for three eternity-long seconds as their eyes met. The young man then stood up, muttered a brief apology and left for the elevators, documents neatly collected back in his hands.

Urahara whirled around as the metal door was closing just in time to catch the last glimpse of orange. Without thinking much, he ran for the staircase and up letting his legs lead him.

A fleeting glance was all they shared. Three seconds, maybe less. But that short time left him flabbergasted. It shocked him to the core how a moment like that could make him forget all about his crappy morning. Those brown eyes were so beautiful, so striking. Expressive in so many ways. They looked at his with confusion, annoyance and apologies – all at the same time. The look had been a bit fierce pinning him to the floor immobilizing him. Those eyes held so much strength, so much stubbornness and resolution it left the blond hungry for more. He wanted more of those eyes on him.

So he ran until he reached the last floor. He rushed to the elevator, but it was already going down. He looked around panting, feeling a bit desperate - a new feeling in his personal dictionary. He couldn't have missed him! And there's no way he could catch up to the elevator now, so he had to be here.

_ There! _

Vibrant spikes steered through the hall in a rush. Now all that was left was for him to approach the redhead. Ah, screw his client and his boss! He went after the young man that caught his interest. And this time he wouldn't let him get away. Not without pestering his phone number out of him at least.

And to think that a glance had been enough. Three seconds were enough to captivate him. Him of all people. No, saying he was captivated was an understatement.

"Hey there, gorgeous."

He was hopelessly ensnared.


End file.
